


Cat and Mouse

by LunarK9



Series: On The Hunt [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alone In the Dark, Animalistic, Biting, Blowjobs, Breeding Kink, Captain - Freeform, Captains, Cat and Mouse, Chan, Chibi, Clawing, Darkness, Deep Throating, Desk Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Feral, Fingering, Floor Sex, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hair Pulling, Hide and Seek, Hising, Impact Play, Kissing, Kuroo/Reader - Freeform, Leather, Masochism, Mentions of Aftercare, No Lights, Oral Sex, Predator Kuroo, Predator Kuroo/Prey Reader, Predator/ Prey Kink, Predator/Prey, Prey Reader, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sadism, Scratching, Sex, Shirtless Kuroo, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Strobes, Uniform Kink, Uniforms, Volleyball Coach, ZiTaLoVe13, after high school, ahego, banging, boyfriend/girlfriend - Freeform, breathe play, cat o' nine tails, chibi-chan, coach kuroo, fear kink, fire alarm, flogger, gymnasium, hardcore teasing, intercourse, kurooxreader, loud noises, some aftercare, spit, ssadplant, xkittykat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarK9/pseuds/LunarK9
Summary: WARNING: This entire story takes place in a dark gymnasium! Fear Kink, Predator/Prey Kink, Lots of Breath Play, Heavy Sadism/Masochism, Impact Play, Breeding Kink, Rough (almost feral) sexAfter the volleyball team he coaches loses their practice game, Kuroo asks the reader (girlfriend) to play a little game to cool off...
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: On The Hunt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922800
Comments: 16
Kudos: 203





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZiTaLoVe13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiTaLoVe13/gifts), [cherry_vixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_vixen/gifts).



> Hello, HELLOOOOOO BEAUTIFUL AND AMAZING READER!!!
> 
> Obviously, I'm still feral, so I wrote this today! I am dedicating this story to Zita and Chibi aka xkittykat! Chibi did an AMAZING job proof-reading and editing this piece (I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS GOING TO BUT I LOVED IT SO MUCH AND APPRECIATE IT TO THE HIGHEST DEGREE)! ALSO, GO READ HER STUFF ITS AMAZING!!  
> Thank you for all of your hard work! 
> 
> I know I just posted my Bakugou piece yesterday...  
> Just a warning...  
> This is MUCH WORSE.  
> AND I AM NOT SORRY.  
> ENJOY!!!  
> Thank you all for your wonderful comments and constant support!!!!  
> I feel the love and am sending it all back to you!!  
> Much love to you dear reader!!!

You walked out of the locker room, blowing out a breath.  
You looked at your phone to check the time. You were supposed to meet your boyfriend in the gym in a few minutes. You wondered if he had coached a good game for the high school team. Since he was the coach of an olympic champion volleyball team, sometimes he stayed later after games to talk to the team. 

You walk out of the pool area, making your way to the joining recreational gym. You moan as you drag your fingers through your wet hair. On occasion, you would swim laps while Kuroo's team played in the other gym. Swimming wasn't a passion, but it was definitely one of the few ways you made sure to get your daily exercise. 

The other ways…

A chill ran up your spine at the thought as your tired muscles groaned. Ever since you and Kuroo had met, the sexual tension was at an all time high between the two of you. You had thought that after dating for a few years, it would go away.  
If anything, the level had increased. This was also spurred on by the fact that you and Kuroo were anything BUT boring in bed.  
Ropes, chains, tape, dominant-submissive, choking… just to name a few off the top of your head. There was a lot of adventure to unpack with Kuroo. Not only sexually, but as a couple. You two had been all over the world, sometimes for volleyball games and sometimes just to spend time exploring the world together. You weren't rich by any means, but you always found the best places at a reasonable expense.  
You felt your heart swell at the memories flooding you. Despite how he appeared, Kuroo truly was a diamond in the rough when it came down to it. He wasn't insanely clever but he was definitely intelligent. His sense of humor and sarcasm could be twisted, but so could yours. The thing you loved most about him was his uncanny ability to make you laugh, even when you wanted to punch him in the face. Even worse than his humor was his devilish charm. It's what had hooked you in the first place. After what you thought was a one night stand with the captain of the college volleyball team, he had stuck around the next morning. The morning romp in the sheets was followed by him cooking you breakfast and talking with you about everything and anything. Before he had left, Kuroo had asked if he could see you again. And the rest was history. 

You walked into the empty recreational gym, the air stagnant and hot. The lights shone brightly across the glossed floor. Your shoes squeaked slightly as you made your way to the locker rooms. Since there was no sign of Kuroo, you assumed he was still in the locker room. You slowed your walking as you felt your phone vibrate in your pocket. Seeing who was calling, you answered immediately.

"Hi, baby. Where are you?"

"Chiiiiiibiiiiii-chaaaaan…" 

Your whole body froze up at the tone. There was only one reason he would be using this tone and your body whined at the idea.

"Kuroo, no, not tonight I had a really hard practice today…"

"That's too bad, Chibi-chan… I was really hoping to corner you in the shower again…"

Your toes curled in your shoes at the memory as you bit down on your lip. Your core lit up at the thought, a small burst of energy filling your tired limbs. Deep down, you really wanted it but you weren't sure your body could take much more. You looked down at your feet, making idle movements with your legs.

"As much as I would enjoy that, my love, I don't think my body will allow it…" you sighed, shuffling across the gym floor. You looked up across the gym to find Kuroo standing outside of the locker rooms. Your body went into overdrive at the sight. Kuroo's eyes were wild as he looked at you, pinning you to the spot. His face was blank as terror struck you. His chest was heaving as his eyes trailed down your body. You swallowed hard as they snagged on the sweatpants you wore.

"Chiiiiiibiiiiii-chaaaaan…" he groaned through the phone. The sound ignited that flame in your core. A small smirk played on your lips as you watched him rove your body. His face was hard as he brought his eyes back to your face.

"What are you doing wearing my sweatpants?"

Your heartbeat swallowed up your hearing. A small flicker of pride crossed your mind at his hungry stare. The smile on your face faded as he took one step towards you, his body visibly shaking as he released a shaky moan. 

"You know how I feel about you wearing my Nekoma uniforms… naughty little Chibi-chan…" Kuroo's voice purred into the phone.

If you were being honest, you had only grabbed them on the way out the door because they were comfiest sweatpants you had ever worn. Thinking back, perhaps you should have just gone with a different pair. But then again… seeing the predatory desire overtaking his features made you think you had made the right choice. You loved teasing him. And you weren't the only one who loved to tease. You looked over his shirtless body, his muscles almost gleaning in the light. He had one of his hands hidden behind his back as he stood casually, his molten eyes locked on you. You lifted your chin to him, a silent notion of indignation.

"Do I? I don't think so… would you like to remind me?" You challenged.

A rush of fear blew through you at his narrowed gaze, making you want to shrink back. You managed to wet your mouth, swallowing again. Even if it had been a practice game, the loss must have really riled him up. 

"Come on, Chibi-chan… just one little game…" he said, his breathing heavy through the phone.  
"Only if you make me my favorite breakfast in the morning... and I get my bubble bath," you responded. Your words came out shaky despite trying to muster up your confidence. You saw his eyes narrow at you as a deep chuckle rang through the line.  
"Of course, my beautiful Chibi Chan… I wouldn't ever deny you aftercare, you know that. Any other requests?"  
You shivered at his sultry tone. You lifted a leg behind you, grabbing your ankle.  
"I get to pick the show." Kuroo's amber eyes didn't move as he drank in your image. 

"Done."

"What do you want?"

"Just a cuddle session from my sexy Chibi-chan while you're wearing my jersey." You snorted, feeling the bratty attitude beginning to ramp up inside of your mind. 

"Is that all, my Captain?"

A sly grin spread across your lips as he seemed to hold back a shudder. 

Hitting all the right buttons tonight, Kuroo darling.

He huffed a laugh as he began walking away. You watched his powerful back muscles ripple as the arm he was hiding moved to his side. Your breath caught in your throat as you observed his weapon of choice this evening. Fear and excitement covered you as your body began to quake with eagerness. He disappeared into the darkness of the locker rooms as his voice reached your ears through the phone.

"It's a deal, Chibi-chan. Remember the rules?"

You nod your head, making slow steps backwards.

"Safe word. Stay in the building. Thirty seconds. Three opportunities."

"That's my good girl…"

His purr through the phone almost pulled a moan from your lips as wetness grew at the apex of your thighs. You felt your heart pounding in your ears as the adrenaline rushed through your veins. Your limbs were still exhausted but you wanted this. Especially after seeing him like that.  
"Game on, Chibi-chan."  
Suddenly the lights in the gym cut out, leaving you in complete darkness. You squeaked as the sound of electricity powering down caught your attention. The stagnant air became thick as silence made your ears buzz softly. You hung up your phone and placed it back in your pocket. You listened carefully as you knelt down, quickly taking off your shoes. You would come back for them later. If there was one you had learned, it was that Kuroo's senses were borderline inhuman. You closed your eyes for a moment, breathing deeply. You opened them wide, letting your vision adjust to the dark. Even if you couldn't see, you knew the layout of the building like the back of your hand. You made your way quietly to the bleachers, saving your energy for when it came down to the thick of it. You noticed that the floor was not as slick as it was last time, giving you some ability to keep solid footing. You make your way behind the bleachers, weaving your way through the hollowed out underside.  
You curse loudly as your shin comes into contact with a metal bar.  
"Shit!" You hiss. You scramble quickly to hide further in the underside. You knew that he had to have heard you. Terror floods your mind as you silently rub your shin, the stinging pain easing slightly. You cover your mouth quickly, trying to steady your breathing as you see Kuroo walking by. His footsteps were silent, even against the gym floor. How he managed such feline grace and lightness of foot, you didn't know. You shut your eyes as his presence seemed to brush against your skin like a cat wanting attention.

"Hurt yourself already, little Chibi-chan?" 

You bit down on your hand to keep from squeaking as his growl skittered along your bones. As much as you wanted to make a snide remark, he was far too close. Trying to make a quick escape in the maze of metal bars holding up the bleachers was not a smart idea. 

"I thought that was my job… at least to bring you pleasure AND pain… "

He spoke in a low tone, keeping you from being able to pinpoint the source of his voice. Arousal burned in your core at the words. His presence seemed to disappear as he spoke. You slowly opened your eyes. You creeped forward carefully, looking to see any silhouettes or shadows moving. The fear twisting your guts as you carefully made your way out from underneath the bleachers. You made your way towards the end, moving towards the offices on the opposite hall of the locker rooms. You practically yelped as you turned the corner, catching sight of Kuroo standing with his back to you. You backed away quickly, breaking into a run after turning around the corner.

"There you are, beautiful Chiiiiibiiii-chaaan."

His voice echoed off the walls, the tone dangerous. A thrill ran through you as you silently willed your legs to move faster. You made your way around the bleachers, your chest heaving in oxygen as you ran. You turn the corner to find Kuroo standing there, his eyes almost glowing in the dark.

"Chiiiiibiii-chan…"

You screamed loudly as you ducked from his arm diving for you. You almost tripped but quickly caught yourself before breaking into a sprint. You aimed for the bleachers on the other side of the gym, refraining from looking behind you. There was an equipment closet on the wall opposite the bleachers.  
A loud crack sounded in the gym as you almost crashed into the doors. You pulled at the handle, finding it unlocked. You glanced to your left, looking to find Kuroo's shadow approaching you. You quickly open and shut the door: you wanted to make it seem like you hid in the closet. You quickly dove straight into the underbelly of the bleachers, waiting for Kuroo to search for the source of the noise. Another crack sounded as you curled up into a ball. You flinched at the sound as that fire in your core burned brighter. Even from the short burst of running, your muscles were screaming at you. You covered your mouth quickly as Kuroo's outline moved to the equipment closet.  
You heard him click his tongue as the cat o' nine tails dragged across the gym floor. The sound caused a shiver to spider crawl up your spine, your wetness increasing at the thought of that leather against your skin.

"Chiiiiibi-chan… hiding in the closet? I thought you were smarter than that. Mmmm… Come out, come out my little Chiiibi-chan…"

You watched with bated breath as the outline of Kuroo held onto the door handle, pushing it down slowly. The silence of the gym was deafening as you calmly and slowly made your way out of the bleachers. Your mind was running at a thousand miles an hour. Your body shook as you forced it to gracefully move through the metal bars as Kuroo entered the closet. Your nails dug at your cheeks as you kept a tight grip over your mouth. One leg at a time, you moved quietly through the maze of bars, sweat beginning to pour down your body at the effort of controlling your weak muscles. You looked back at the equipment closet, seeing if Kuroo was following you or not. The door hung open behind Kuroo and you finally made it out of the bleachers, now standing at the end where the locker room hall was located. You moved at a fast pace, not quite jogging, down the pitch black hallway. The emergency lights hanging at the exit sign. The small amount of light was enough to disorient you as you slid your hand across the wall. Your heart was thudding against your ribcage, the sound making your ears feel like they were exploding. The silence and darkness only heightened your anticipation. You almost preferred hearing Kuroo's taunts. The dark didn't exactly frighten you, but the dark combined with the thick silence was enough to drive your fear to an all time high. Your fingers catch on a metal door frame, relief skirting through you as you push the handle down. The door creaked open and your whole body froze. 

"Chibi-chan?" 

Your heart leapt into your throat as you dived into the office, your body shaking as you silently shut the door. Your entire body was on alert as you looked around the small office to hide. There was a locker, too small for you to fit inside. A small filing cabinet next to a metal desk…  
The desk.  
You heard loud footsteps approaching quickly as the sound of heavy leather scraping against the gym floor. You didn't have a choice. You scrambled to hide underneath the desk, pushing the cheap rolling chair out and back in as you squeezed in the small leg area underneath. You bit down on your knuckle as the creak of the door sounded. You closed your eyes, balling yourself up, your head resting against your knees. 

"I know you're in here, Chiiiibi-chan…" 

You swallowed down a squeak at his deep growl. That flame of arousal mixed with your terror as you heard his footsteps sound on the room. It was odd hearing how loud he could be, knowing that his footsteps were inaudible on the daily. The thought of Kuroo purposefully making his footsteps loud crossed your mind but you were sure he wouldn't be so crass. Kuroo was careful, calculating. You heard the metal desk creak, assuming that Kuroo was sitting on the edge. You imagined him folding his arms, his biceps crossing over his powerful chest. You suppress a moan at the image occupying your mind. 

"I could wait here all night, Chibi-chan… you're doing so well at keeping your breathing quiet. Maybe you've been around me too long, hm?" 

His dark chuckle made your skin tingle as you felt your juices start to coat the inside of the sweatpants you were wearing. The desk creaked as he shifted above you. Your muscles ached from how hard you were squeezing your knees to your chest. It was already hard to breathe in the hot stale air of the office, but you maintained a silent breathing pattern through your nose, your hand still covering your mouth. The dark silence was threatening to swallow you whole.

"You can't hide from me forever, Chibi-chan… As soon as I get my hands on you… you won't be able to stand up for a week…" he purred in a low voice. The gravel in his tone made you clench your thighs together. You bit down a whimper as the leather of the cat o' nine tails cracked against something metal. A burning sensation appeared at the corner of your eyes as the fetal position began wearing on your body. You begged your body to keep still. The time spent hiding felt like hours with Kuroo prolonging the silence by not saying anything. You definitely preferred the taunting for sure. Him remaining quiet only made that driving terror worse. You flinched as the metal desk groaned. 

"Such a smart, naughty little Chibi-chan. Faking me out with the equipment closet… You can bet that as soon as I catch you, you will definitely be punished for that little move." Kuroo growled. You were biting down so hard on your knuckle that you were sure you were drawing blood. The pain of your tensed up muscles on top of your aching knuckle was fueling your masochistic side. The fact that mad desire was coursing through you didn't help matters. As terrifying as it was, this game of cat and mouse thrilled you.  
Kuroo's heavy footsteps sounded as he exited the office.

"Just you wait, Chiiiiibiiii-chaaan. I'll get my hands on that sinful body of yours soon enough. Remember…" The office door creaked to close as his warning rang out. 

"My patience only lasts so long."

You could almost see the lethal look on his eyes in your mind's eye as he spoke. The latch of the door clicked and you blew out a breath of relief. You knew you were in for it the longer you prolonged the game, but your bratty tendencies drove your impulses more than your will to be careful. You groaned silently as your body creaked in pain, uncrumpling yourself. You rested for a moment, a buzzing feeling taking over your jaw and limbs at being tense for so long. You adjusted yourself silently, feeling your juices soaking through the sweatpants. You unconsciously clenched your walls, your gut doing backflips. You waited for a few moments, unsure of whether Kuroo had actually left the room or not. The moments seemed to drag out as you waited, listening for any sounds. Your heartbeat was rattling your body, causing it to tremble slightly. After some deliberation on the overwhelming silence, you opened your eyes, letting them adjust to the darkness once more. You pushed back the rolling chair quietly, crawling out from underneath the desk. You stood on shaking legs, wobbling slightly. You caught yourself on the edge of the desk, letting the numbness leave your legs as you moved slowly. You let your hand guide you around the room as you tried to make your way to the door. 

You cried out as something hard hit you, pinning your pelvis against the metal desk. Hands tangled into your hair and thrust you down onto the desk. The cool feeling of the metal met your burning cheek as you struggled to push up against Kuroo's grip. His hips trapped yours against the desk, grinding his hard length against your ass. You gasped as you felt him wrap the leather of the cat of nine tails around your throat, pulling you up. You arched your back against his chest as you struggled to breathe. You flailed against him, causing him to press his hips harder against you. You felt your wetness soaking through the sweatpants as he ground hard against you, holding your upper body up. 

"You think you're slick, don’t you Chibi-chan? Feigning me out like that… this is the first point in the game…" he growled in your ear. The smirk playing on your lips faltered as he bit down on your ear. The pain from the pressure of being pinned between Kuroo and the metal desk made a masochistic thrill soar through you. You felt him shift his hold on the cat o' nine tails to one hand, pulling upwards slightly. You breathed hard at the added pressure, feeling his freed hand slide up the front of your shirt. 

"K-kur-AH!"

You melted against him as he dragged his nails down your torso simultaneously biting down hard on your shoulder. You felt your arms grow limp as he continued to grind his length into you, your sensitivity heightening. The string of release tightened inside of you as he growled and snarled in your ear. If he kept up with his movements, you were sure to cum just from the friction. He clawed his way around your torso, pulling a scream from you as his nails caught your hardened nipple. 

"That's right, Chibi-chan…" he snarled, feeling his lips against your ear. "Let out those delicious cries for me."

He placed a kiss there as he ground faster against you. He wrapped his arms around your midsection, nails latching into your skin as he continued thrusting against you. You were a ragdoll in his hold, your arms hanging limply at your sides as the cat o' nine tails held you in place. You moaned as that string threatened to break, arousal burning through you at his touch and the sounds he was making.

"Trust me, Chibi-chan," he breathed in your ear. He let out a shaky moan as he rested his head against the side of your face, grinding harder and faster against your ass.

"I'm going to be making you scream more than that…"

A low snarl reverberated in his chest as his tongue found the shell of your ear. You shuddered, feeling your climax approaching fast. 

"I can feel you already at your breaking point, little Chibi-chan… How can you be so slutty and so gorgeous at the same time?"

Kuroo let his lips rest against your ear as his grinding pace increased. You let out soft moans, almost tasting that sweet release. He let his low snarls and breaths echo in your ear as he pulled the whip around your throat tighter. You gasped, your breathing hitching. His grip around your waist tightened, his nails digging deeper into your skin. Your mouth hung open in a silent scream as you were shoved to the edge of orgasm.

"Hmmm… should I let you cum now? Amazing that I haven't even started fucking you and you are ready to explode…" he chuckled. He moaned in your ear as he thrust against you.

"Well, I suppose…" he breathed, kissing your ear. "I could give you some sort of release. Maybe it'll get the blood pumping more. It's hard to hold myself back from taking you right now but… I am loving our little game of cat and mouse so much."

You whimpered, grasping at the leather around your throat as he picked up his grinding pace. The feeling of the leather wrapped around your throat tightening and then loosing as he humped you made your masochistic nature run wild.

"Maybe I'll wait…"

He grunted as he dry humped you. The friction against you caused your entire body to tense up as a shuddering moan escaped your lips.

"C-cumming-g-g…" 

Fire filled your veins as your release tore through you. Your body shook as you rode the high down. You were barely given a minute to relish in the pleasure as Kuroo trailed his nails across your stomach, reaching up to twist a nipple in between his calloused fingers.  
"Oops… looks like I couldn't help myself," he chuckled darkly. He replaced the leather around your throat with his hand, using his long tongue to lick up the column of your throat. You breathed shakily as that fire burst back to life inside of you.  
"First point, Chibi-chan…" he breathed.  
You fell limply against the desk as Kuroo released his hold on you. You sighed in relief as he stepped back. You breathed heavily against the desk as the cool temperature of the metal soothed you. You yelped, rising up quickly as your sweatpants were pulled down. You were about to move to run, but Kuroo's hand gripped the back of your neck, pushing you down against the desk. You stood on your tiptoes, trying to get solid footing on the floor. 

"Mmmmm, no panties? No wonder you soaked through my sweatpants. Not to mention you got your slutty juices all over my shorts," he chuckled.  
His gravelly sound struck your core, causing your juices to drip more down your legs. You screamed as the sharp contact of the cat o' nine tails struck your ass cheeks. Kuroo's snarl echoed in the office as he slid the leather pieces up your inner thigh. Your legs were shaking hard as you moaned against the desk. You felt Kuroo’s body press against you as he leaned forward, grazing his lips against your ear. 

“I’ll give you ten seconds, Chibi-chan…” he said in a low tone, his inflection sweet but dangerous.  
Your body went on alert as he lifted up, standing back to give you room. Your eyes bugged out of your head as you looked back at him, sitting up on your elbows. Kuroo stood with his arms crossed, his biceps flexed as he twirled the flogger in his long fingers. He licked his lips as his eyes danced with lethal amusement. 

“Ten…”

“You’ve got to be kidding me, ten seconds isn’t enou-” 

Kuroo cracked the cat o’ nine tails against the locker, making it shake. You screeched at the sound, fear overtaking your arousal. 

“Nine…” he hissed. 

You lifted yourself onto the desk, flipping around quickly to slide off the sweatpants from around your feet. Kuroo smiled wickedly as he gripped the toy between his hands, sliding the tails through. His pupils were dilated as fire danced in the golden irises. 

“Eight…”

Your heart raced in your chest as you whimpered, finally slipping off the last leg of the sweatpants. You jumped off the desk and sprinted out the door. 

“Seven…” 

You turned to the left after exiting the office, sprinting towards the locker rooms. You gasped in shallow breaths, pumping your arms and legs as you crashed into the swinging door. You looked around the locker room quickly. The adrenaline filling your system somehow made your eyesight slightly heightened in the dark. Your eyes darted around, trying to decide which direction to go: the bathroom stalls on the left or the shower stalls on the right. 

“Three…” you heard that sultry chuckle come from the door behind you.

‘THREE?! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE OTHER NUMBERS?!’ you screamed internally. You screeched as a loud bang sounded behind you. Your legs moved faster than your mind as you sprinted to the left, heading for the bathroom stalls. You skidded to a halt and pushed the middle stall door in, latching it behind you. You stood on the toilet, settling onto your haunches. A cold draft ran between your legs. You shivered as a whimper came from your throat. You bit down a scream as another loud bang sounded.  
“Precious Chibi-chan… I wonder which door you’re hiding behind?” Kuroo’s purr echoed within the bathroom walls. “Perhaps… Door number one?”

BANG!

You struggled to keep balanced on the toilet as the stalls shook. 

“Hmmm…”

You could feel his heated presence as he passed by your stall. You held yourself up with your arms against either side of the stall, trying to fight against the loss of feeling creeping into your bare legs. You kept your breaths shallow, keeping them as quiet as possible as another loud bang came from the other side of the room.

“Curious… My tricky Chibi-chan isn’t behind door number five either… I wonder where she could be…”

You let out a gasp as you lost your balance, falling onto the floor. You cried out as your elbows protected your fall. 

“There you are my little Chibi-chan!” Kuroo laughed darkly. 

You dodged his swiping hands as you crawled your way under each stall on your elbows. You begged your body to move faster as you mentally tried to shove away the ache filling your muscles and elbows. The cold floor helped push it away as you slid your bare legs behind you, reaching the first stall. You were about to stand up, but shrieked as Kuroo’s large hand wrapped around your ankle as you were pulled back to him. You clawed at the floor, the friction of the tile against your sweaty skin stinging. You were quickly flipped over and Kuroo trapped your thighs underneath his own as he halfway straddled you. You cried out as he tangled his fingers in your hair bringing you up. Your abdomen burned as your muscles worked to stop shaking while your torso was levitated over the floor. You hissed at the pressure of his weight on you and his tight grip in your hair. He cocked his head at you, a deep chuckle of victory rumbling through his chest. Heat blew through your core, that wetness threatening to drip from your clenching insides. His finger stroked your cheek gently, causing you flinch. 

“Awww Chibi-chan… even though I live for the fear in your eyes, I can see the fire behind it. I can smell your arousal from a mile away…”

All of a sudden, Kuroo jerked your head up. You choked slightly as he thrust his hardened length into your mouth. He let out a pleased growl as the contact. Tears burned at the corner of your eyes as he tapped your cheek lightly with the handle of the whip. 

“Open wide, Chibi-chan,” he chuckled. He wrapped the cat o’ nine tails around the back of your neck, holding onto each end as he slowly pushed himself deeper into your throat. He let out a loud moan as he felt your throat squeeze around his cock. 

“Ohhhhhhh yeah, Chibi-chan… that’s the fucking stuff…” he moaned. You coughed out a breath as he slid out of your mouth, spit connecting to the tip of his cock. You drew in a quick breath as he plunged himself inside of your mouth. You felt him wrap the leather strands around his hand as he began fucking himself into your mouth. You felt limp as he held you up, rocking his hips in a fast motion. Your throat tickled as the tip of his cock repeatedly hit the back of your throat. You managed shallow breaths between each thrust, letting your tongue curl around his shaft. With every thrust, you felt tears drip down your face and felt his balls slap against your chin.  
“Oh, fuck yes, Chibi-chan. Suck my cock like that… Fuck..”

His growls and snarls filled your ears, hitting you low in the gut. His movements were certainly rougher than usual but you loved it. You lifted your trembling hands to his hips as he continued to fuck your mouth. He moaned lowly as you dug your nails into his tight ass, pulling a hiss of pain from him. As much as you enjoyed letting him use your body for pleasure, you enjoyed pulling those noises from him when you could. You knew all of his sensitive points and took advantage of them when you had the opportunity. He thrust once more into your mouth, burying his mouth deep into your throat. He let it settle there for a few moments. His body shook above you, his sweat coating your palms as you kept your nails latched into his thighs. Kuroo pulled out of your mouth with a low groan, shuddering.

You gasped, relief flooding you as you breathed in deeply. Kuroo wrapped the leathers strands around your throat completely, holding the two ends in one hand. His fingers ran gently across your lip as you looked up at him with foggy vision.

"What a good girl you are. Taking my hard cock like a champ…" he crooned.  
He hummed softly as he shifted, bringing a thigh to sit between your exposed sex. You hummed at his soft touch as exhaustion snaked into your quaking limbs. It was taking all of your energy to try to ease the pressure of hanging slightly above the ground as Kuroo held your head with the cat o' nine tails still wrapped around your throat. Kuroo's damp hair hung across his brow as he looked at you. Adrenaline dumped into your system as that feral look spread on his face.

"Kuhoo, pwe-AHHHHH!"

He shoved his fingers into your mouth, pulling down on the cat o' nine tails. The pressure of his muscular thigh against your throbbing clit pulled a low moan from you. You closed your mouth on his fingers as you felt him shift against your clit. He yanked his fingers from your mouth and slapped down on your breast. You cried out at the sting, moaning as he then ground his knee against your clit. 

"Fuck, Chibi-chan, you're so fucking hot when you're like this … mewling and squirming beneath me. Just shows me how filthy you really are…" Kuroo groaned. You whimpered as he removed his knee from your crotch. A scream echoed off the walls as his hand came down on your clit.

"Come on Chibi-chan… Lemme hear you cry out my name… Naughty little Chibi-chan…"  
He smacked your clit again. You screamed out his name, your hands flying up to his shoulders. He hissed in a sharp breath as he felt your nails on his skin. 

"That's my good girl…" he growled. He lowered his head, his face shadowed over as he brought his hand down on your clit again.

"FUCK, KUROO! JESUS CHRIST!"

He laughed darkly as his fingers rubbed your overly sensitive mound gently. You twitched beneath his touch as he gently lowered your head to the ground, releasing the whip from around your throat. Your hips bucked into his touch as you lay on the floor, all energy draining from you. He lifted your shirt above your breasts and began placing soft kisses against your stomach. The touch was soothing. You hummed in a pleased tone as he trailed his lips upwards. You brought up a weak arm to stroke your hand through his damp locks. He purred against your skin at the touch. You felt that string grow taut inside of you as you flinched beneath his working fingers. Despite the heightened sensitivity, you wanted more. You lifted your hips against his fingers. Kuroo lifted up quickly and smacked your clit once more. 

"Bad girl… Don't push me or you won't get what you want…" Kuroo growled. He fell forward, his hands slapping hard against the ground. You yelped as fear took over. He pressed a heated kiss to your lips, his tongue forcing your mouth to open to him. He sucked on your tongue, snarling into your mouth. You melted into the cold tile floor, sweat coating your weak body as he ravaged your mouth again. He bit down hard on your bottom lip, releasing with a purr.

"You are mine to use as I please. You got that Chibi-chan? You don't get to call the shots. As your Captain, that is my job... And I will do whatever I please to this sexy, slutty body of yours."  
His snarling against your lips made your juices flow down your leg as your insides clenched again in excitement. Terror filled you as he raised up, resting on his hands. Beads of sweat coated his brow, drenching his dark hair as his predatory eyes met your own. Your heart thundered in your chest as he pinned you to the spot with his lethal gaze. His face cracked into a feline smirk as he breathed heavily above you. 

"Second point in my favor, sweet, dirty Chiiiiibiii-chan.."

You screamed out as he lunged for your neck, his teeth capturing your skin. Your hands flew to his back, clawing at him. He growled into your skin while biting down harder. After minutes of licking the sore spot, he released his jaw. You felt spit coating your shoulder as your arms fell limply to the side.

"Ten…"

Your eyes went wide as he smiled wickedly at you.

"W-w-w-" 

"Niiiiiiine…" 

Your heart leapt in terror as a new flood of adrenaline filled your system. You quickly crawled from underneath Kuroo. You fought against your screaming muscles as you jumped up quickly, making your way to the locker room door. You shoved it open weakly as you tripped over your feet and fell to the floor. You squeezed your eyes shut as you bit down the stinging pain in your knees. 

"Six…"  
Air swiped at your feet as you yelped. You lunged forward, struggling to stand on your exhausted feet. The stagnant air wasn't enough to properly fill your lungs as you ran down the hall. You saw the bright red Exit sign and turned right. 

"Come on, come on!" You pushed yourself. You were slower than before. You regretted swimming more laps than usual this evening as your muscles cried out. You spotted a janitor's closet on your right as you sped down the hallway. You skidded to a halt, almost falling as you clutched at the doorknob. You burst through the door and shut it behind you. You were relieved at the opportunity to try and catch your breath. You placed a hand on your chest as you saw a shadow move across the door. You held your breath, hoping that he wouldn't come in. The shadow halted for a moment and then moved forward silently. You stifled down a sob of relief, thankful for the moment of rest. As much as you were enjoying this, you just wanted a minute to catch your breath.  
You slid to the floor, letting the cool concrete wall lower your body temperature. Your body shook with excitement and weariness. You hissed in a sharp breath as the cold floor came into contact with the raw skin on your ass. You took a few moments to calm yourself.  
A loud wailing came to your ears and you clapped your hands over them, screaming loudly in shock. Lights flashed in the hallway as the fire alarm rang throughout the building. You looked up, your face twisted in a snarl. There was a speaker in this room, blaring the alarm noise. You felt your head become dizzy as you clumsily made you way out of the closet. You gulped as you saw Kuroo's towering figure walking towards you from the right. His muscular stature blocked the flashing lights as he stalked towards you.

"Foooound youuuu, Chiiiiibi-chan…" he called out.

You shrieked as you tucked and rolled away from the lash of the cat o' nine tails. The lights were disorienting, the alarm making your ears ring as you struggled to maintain your vision. You panted as you lifted yourself to your feet. You sprinted down the hall, running into the wall. You pushed off easily, tripping over your feet as you sprinted past the locker rooms, past the office and into the open area of the gym. Within seconds everything went silent.  
You halted in the middle of the gym, looking around frantically. You could feel your blood rushing in your system as you stood in the center of the gym. Your ears rang loudly in the silence as you blinked.  
The wind was knocked out of you as Kuroo knocked you forward to the ground. You tried to crawl away but Kuroo's large hands swiftly captured your hips. You could barely catch your breath as he yanked your hips upwards. 

"Third point, Chibi-chan." He snarled, dragging his nails down your sides. You screamed at the burning sensation down your spine. 

"And now comes your punishment," he chuckled darkly. Your asscheeks stung as he brought down both hands on them. You shuddered as he shifted, rubbing the tip of his cock at your sopping wet entrance.  
"I'm gonna paint your insides black and red, just so you never forget who your Captain is." He growled. A shriek echoed in the gym as he shoved his impossibly hard cock inside of you. You clenched around him as his girth stretched you. With a growl, he wrapped his hand around the back of your neck and shoved your face into the floor. You didn't have time to think as he began railing you. His pace was alarmingly fast as he rammed you, the tip of his cock hitting deep within you. You felt yourself clench more around him as sloppy wet sounds of him fucking you filled the empty air around you. You writhed beneath him as he slid his hand from your hip to your clitoris. You whined, making to crawl away as his fingers came into contact with your pulsating mound. Kuroo growled, halting his movements as he pulled you back into him. 

"K-k-ur- uuuuhhhhhhhhnnnnn…" you moaned.

His hand disappeared from your raw mound. The sound of a slap echoed around you as pain shook your rear. 

"You can do better than that, Chibi-chan," he chuckled. He halted his movements inside you. Anticipation rocked through you as you moaned loudly at his delicious girth inside of you. It never mattered how many times you fucked or in what way, his cock always seemed to fill you beautifully. It was almost as if he was created just for you. He wrapped his hand in the back of your hair, yanking you up to become flush with his front. You grasped at his hands wildly, the pressure of his grip making your head dizzy. 

His tongue met the outer shell of your ear. You felt his lips move against your ear as he spoke.  
"You know what I want to hear, Chibi-chan… so let me hear it…" he purred, grazing his nose against your cheek.  
You managed a weak chuckle. "A-and if I don't?"

Kuroo's nails dragged across your breasts, pulling a scream from you.

"Come on, Chibi-chan…" he said, pulling out slowly. You whined at the empty feeling. He slid his fingers to your raw mound, circling quickly. You shook beneath him, mewling as he rubbed hard circles into your mound. You shook your head, knowing that it would piss him off. He pulled at your hair, flattening his fingers against your clit. He tapped the tips of his fingers against you repeatedly, pulling a long moan from you at the contact. That string within you pulled taut again, threatening a new level of ecstasy if Kuroo granted it to you. Kuroo dragged his teeth down your neck, huffing a laugh against your sweaty skin.

"Even when you're filthy, you still taste divine, Chibi-chan. Now, come on… give me what I want…" he crooned. 

His silk words wrapped around your mind as his fingers began their sinful work on your overworked bundle of nerves. Your body quaked hard beneath his touch, silently surrendering to his commands. 

"M-my Captain… p-p-please fuck me… make me yours…" you begged. Your hips bucked as that string began breaking within you. Kuroo removed his fingers from your clit, shoving his fingers into your mouth. The sweet taste of your own juices made you grow weak in his hold. You drew in a sharp breath as his hand wrapped around your jaw, clutching tightly. His lips moved against your ear as he ground against your ass. You bit down on your lip at the contact. That fire tore through your veins, overwhelming lust clouding your mind. The corner of your eyes burned as he continued to grind against your ass. You so desperately needed that release. You didn't care how, you needed him to fuck you, break you more until you barely crawl out of the gym.

"Try again, Chibi-chan… I know that you can do better…"

"Please, sir… fuck me, use my body in whatever way you please … show me who my Captain is… don't let me ever forget …" you pleaded. Kuroo turned your head to the side, pressing a hurried sloppy kiss into your mouth. He moaned as he shuddered against your taste.

"That's more like it, Chibi-chan," he purred. He pulled your hair, making your eyes meet his. The wild desire in his eyes for you thrust your body into hyperdrive. You cried out as he threw you back to the gym floor, landing hard on your hands and cheek. With a loud snarl, he thrust himself inside of you. You lifted up at the motion, shaking as you screamed. 

"OH FUCK, CAPTAIN!" 

You yelped as his hand came down hard on your already raw asscheek. He began fucking into you, the speed impossibly faster than before. You leaned back onto the gym floor. His growls and groans of pleasure met your ears. The friction of the glossed floor rubbed against your forearms and cheek, pain intertwining with the overwhelming ecstasy of Kuroo's filling hard thrusts inside of your drenched cunt. That string was slowly breaking, thread by painful thread. 

"Fuck, Chibi-chan! I love seeing you like this: watching you break apart slowly as I fuck you with my cock…" he growled. You moaned weakly as he dragged his nails down your spine again. The sloppy sounds of skin slapping against skin drove on top of his dirty talk pushed you closer to that edge of breakage. Your muscles tighten, clenching around his cock. You felt another sting against your raw asscheek as he slapped it. Amongst the divine feeling of his thrusts, you felt leather slide across your pelvis. Kuroo blew out a long breath as he thrust inside of you, stilling. 

"Fucking hell, Chibi-chan… you make me so fucking feral when you're like this… your sloppy juices covering your Captain's cock…" he breathed. "It's enough to drive me up a wall."  
You smiled weakly to yourself as you shook your ass at him. You shrieked and giggled as he brought his hand down on your asscheek. 

"I can feel that pussy clenching around me. You really want to cum don't you, dirty girl?" He growled. You breathed in sharply as his nails dragged up the inside of your thigh. 

"Yes, yes please! My Captain please let me cum, I want to drench your cock, I want you to cum inside of me and claim me," you begged, shaking hard beneath him. 

Silence filled the area as Kuroo remained unmoving. You lifted up your head, turning to look at him. He hung his head as his shoulders shook with silent laughter. His wet hair shadowed his face as he met your face. Fear gripped your gut as you saw the wildfire in his eyes, his twisted grin wild. You gulped as you caught sight of his sharp canines. 

"Careful what you ask for, Chiiiiiiiibi-chan."

His dark laughter made goosebumps rise on your flesh. You were almost thrown forward as Kuroo resumed his thrusting. The leather of the cat o' nine tails was sliding against your skin. The burning sensation from the friction of the leather combined with the friction of the gym floor against your skin pulled a new thrill into your system. You could feel his balls slapping against your clit as he pound into you, fast and hard. You fell back to the floor, thankful for the cool temperature as he fucked you into the gym floor. You could feel the skin on your cheek becoming more and more raw as the gym floor scratched against it with every thrust. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as that string was on its last thread. You were balancing over the edge of release as his cock somehow grew harder inside of you.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck… Ch-ch-chiiibi-chan, I'm gonna fucking c-c-cum inside of you…"

Your tongue lolled out of your mouth as he pounded into your cervix.

"Who knows," he panted, his shaky chuckle reaching you. "Depending on h-how hard I cum I might even… fuck... I might even get you pregnant…"

The thought made your jaw drop into the floor as you almost fell over that edge. His grip on the cat o' nine tails tightened as his sweat dripped down your ass. 

"You want that, Chibi-chan? You want me to get you pregnant?" He crooned shakily. You melted into the floor at the idea as he fucked into you. 

"They'd be t-too smart for their o-own good," you managed to say. Kuroo chuckled as he moaned.  
"Get ready, baby, I-I'm so close," he stuttered.

Hearing his stuttering words was the thing that broke the string inside of you. You moaned loudly as you squirted all over him. A fuzzy feeling filled your mouth and legs as you came hard on him. He roared loudly, holding the whip tightly against your pelvis as his pulsating cock still inside of you. You could feel the ropes of his seed spilling into you, filling you up. You shuddered at the feeling, moaning as your body relaxed. You laid limply against the floor of the gym as Kuroo released the hold of the whip. Your combined panting breaths filled the stale air of the gym. You weakly rolled over as Kuroo crawled over to lie next to you. His shaking arms wrapped around you as he pulled you into him. Both of you were covered in sweat, breathing heavily. He pressed kisses to your face, blowing cool air against your skin. You giggled as he kissed your nose, wrapping his legs around yours.  
"It doesn't matter how many times or ways we do this… you're still so fucking hot everytime, Chibi-chan." He chuckled. 

You turned your head, pressing a slow kiss to his mouth. 

"The same goes for you, my Captain," you cooed. 

A shudder ran through him and he chuckled lightly. He stroked your face lightly, kissing you passionately. His tongue moved in slow strokes, soothing your racing mind.  
"I love you, Kuroo."

"And I, you, Y/N."

You smiled weakly, nuzzling into his neck. He flashed a lazy male smile as he hugged you closer to him. 

"I think we are both going to need that bath, my dirty little Chiiiiibi-chan."  
You chuckled into his neck as you listened to his racing heart slow to a steady beat. He kissed your forehead and groaned as he stood up. Kuroo smirked down at you, his hands on his hips. 

"You're missing my sweatpants, Chibi-chan."

Your eyes went wide as you sat up, getting your body ready to stand. Kuroo swaggered over to the bleachers as he pulled up his shorts. To your surprise, he leaned over and pulled out the soaked pair of bright red sweatpants. Your cheeks heated as he winked at you. He knelt down and grabbed one of your ankles. He slid one pant-leg on, and moved to the other ankle, sliding on the other pant-leg. He started to slide them up your thighs, his gentle touch causing goosebumps to appear on your skin. Kuroo flashed you a knowing smirk as you stopped him, resting your hands on his. 

"I think I can finish this job, Captain." You smiled at him as he settled back on his haunches, his hands in the air in surrender. 

"If you insist."

You finished pulling on the sweatpants, the soaked area between your thighs slightly uncomfortable against your skin. Kuroo shifted to kneel next to you. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he picked you up. You kissed him as he walked out of the gym.

"Time for that bath, Chibi-chan. As promised."


End file.
